Guns are very dangerous weapons. China has strict control over guns. However, guns are not controlled in some countries, such as the United States. Therefore, there are frequent shooting incidents in the United States. If a shooting incident occurs, the masses have no daily necessities to withstand the shooting currently, which leads to the masses having no protective measures during the shooting.
The existing bulletproof material cannot have both convenience and bulletproof performance, so the existing bulletproof material is poor in bulletproof effect.